Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010)
Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, known in Japan as Alchemist of Steel: Fullmetal Alchemist (鋼の錬金術師 フルメタルアルケミスト) is an Anime television series based on the manga written by Hiromu Arakawa. The series was developed by Bones, directed by Yasuhiro Irie and written by Hiroshi Ōnogi. The series originally aired in Japan between April 5, 2009 and July 4, 2010. The series aired in North America between February 13, 2010 and September 24, 2011 and was released on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between May 25, 2010 and August 2, 2011. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Maxey Whitehead - Alphonse Elric *Vic Mignogna - Edward Elric 'Secondary Cast' *Andrew Love - Gerso *Brittney Karbowski - Selim Bradley/Pride *Caitlin Glass - Winry Rockbell *Chris Cason - Gluttony *Chris Rager - Zampano *Christine Auten - Izumi Curtis *Christopher R. Sabat - Alex Louis Armstrong *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Riza Hawkeye *Ed Blaylock - Fuhrer King Bradley *Eric Vale - Solf J. Kimblee *George Manley - Darius *J. Michael Tatum - Scar *Jerry Russell - Tim Marcoh *John Swasey - Van Hohenheim *Kent Williams - Father *Monica Rial - May Chang *Stephanie Young - Olivier Mira Armstrong *Todd Haberkorn - Ling Yao *Travis Willingham - Roy Mustang *Troy Baker - Greed *Wendy Powell - Envy 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Young Van Hohenheim *Adam Whittington - Bliah (ep55) *Anastasia Munoz - Gracia Hughes *Andy Mullins - Cornello *Antimere Robinson - Garfiel *Barry Yandell - Yoki *Bill Flynn - Grumman *Bill Jenkins - King of Xerxes, Slicer Older Brother/Number 48 *Bob Carter - Sig Curtis *Bob Magruder - Frank (ep55) *Brad Hawkins - Ivan (ep44), Yakovlev (ep25) *Bradley Campbell - Bose (ep46), Heinkel *Brett Weaver - Brigadier General Cremin *Brian Mathis - Focker *Brina Palencia - Nina Tucker (ep4) *Bruce Carey - Master (ep40) *Bryan Massey - Isaac McDougal (ep1) *Charles Baker - Bliss *Charlie Campbell - Brigadier General Edison, Giolio Comanche, Han (ep18) *Cherami Leigh - Elicia Hughes *Chris Patton - Greed *Christopher Ayres - Lieutenant General Raven *Christopher Bevins - Ridel LeCoulte (ep11) *Christopher R. Sabat - Phillip Gargantos Armstrong (ep45) *Chuck Huber - Shou Tucker (ep4) *Cole Brown - Henschel, Producer *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Rose Thomas *Cynthia Cranz - Paninya *Dana Schultes - Mrs. Bradley *David Wald - Charlie *Duncan Brannan - Lieutenant General Fox, Slicer Young Brother/Number 48 (ep8) *Elias Taylorson - Casper *Grant James - Master *Greg Ayres - Bido *Greg Dulcie - Dominic LeCoulte (ep11), Mick *Gwendolyn Lau - Sheska *Ian Sinclair - Liam *Jamie Marchi - Rebecca Caterina *Jason Douglas - Major Miles *Jason Liebrecht - Carly *Jeff Johnson - Aide (ep46) *Jeremy Inman - Heymans Breda *Jerry Jewell - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 *Jim Foronda - Denny Brosh *Jim Johnson - Gamelan (ep56) *John Burgmeier - Dolcetto *John Gremillion - Fassler (ep29), Major General Gartner, Roa *Josh Grelle - Damiano (ep50) *Josh Martin - Mason (ep45) *Juli Erickson - Pinako Rockbell *Justin Cook - Neil *Kate Oxley - Catherine Elle Armstrong *Kenny Green - Old Man Fu *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kevin Connolly - Kain Fuery *Kyle Hebert - Vato Falman *Laura Bailey - Lust *Leah Clark - Tetsu (ep23), Vanessa (ep31) *Linda Young - Shan (ep18) *Luci Christian - Truth *Lydia Mackay - Tricia Elric *Mark Stoddard - Gold Tooth Dentist *Mary Morgan - Kayal (ep45) *Meredith McCoy - Maria Ross *Mike McFarland - Eric, Jean Havoc *Newton Pittman - Heath *Pam Dougherty - Madam Christmas *Patrick Carroll - Sergeant *Patrick Seitz - Sloth *Paul Slavens - Storche (ep25) *Phil Parsons - Captain Buccaneer, Major General Hakuro (ep46) *R Bruce Elliott - Basque Grand, Dr. Knocs *Rob Mungle - Harris (ep44), Henry Douglas, Major General Harris *Shelley Calene-Black - Young Pinako Rockbell (ep27) *Shelton Windham - Smith (ep36) *Sonny Strait - Maes Hughes *Steve Powell - Lieutenant General Gardner *Susan Huber - Satera LeCoulte (ep11) *T.A. Taylor - Lowe (ep30) *Tia Ballard - Shao May *Tiffany Grant - Martel *Trina Nishimura - Lan Fan *Tyson Rinehart - Bobby (ep34) 'Additional Voices' *Alexis Tipton *Alison Viktorin *Allison Yamagata *Anastasia Munoz *Andrew Love *Andy Haskett *Anthony Bowling *Austin Tindle - Man (ep53), Additional Voices *Barry Yandell *Ben Phillips *Bill Flynn *Bill Jenkins *Blake Shepard *Bob Carter *Bob Magruder - Berthold Hawkeye (ep30) *Brad Hawkins *Bradley Campbell *Brandon Potter - Briggs Soldier (ep58), Caster, Additional Voices *Brett Weaver *Brian Capshaw *Brian Mathis *Brina Palencia - Brosh's Little Brother (ep49), Additional Voices *Bruce Carey *Carly Mosier *Carrie Savage - Waitress (ep64), Additional Voices *Cassandra Hodges *Chad Cox *Chad Halbrook *Charlie Campbell - Banks Bank Manager (ep44), Briggs Tank Commander, Additional Voices *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Hury *Chris McFarland *Christopher Bevins *Clarine Harp - Mrs. Armstrong (ep45) *Clint Bickham *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Craig Dvorak *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *Dana Schultes *David Trosko *David Wald *David Wilson-Brown *Dennis Maher *Douglass Burks *Duane Deering *Duncan Brannan *Elias Taylorson *Emily Boyle *Eric Cherry *George Manley *Greg Lush *Greg Silva *Hilary Couch *Ian Sinclair *Ian Yamagata *J. Michael Tatum *J Paul Slavens *Jaime Rivera - Alexandre (ep50) *James Cave *Jamie Marchi - Rick, Additional Voices *Jason Douglas *Jason Grundy - Barry the Chopper (Original Body), Additional Voices *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Seman *Jeremy Inman *Jerome 57 *Jerry Zumwalt *Jessica Foster *Jim Foronda *Jim Johnson *Jim Kuenzer *Joel McDonald - Urey Rockbell (ep22), Additional Voices *John Burgmeier *John Gremillion *John Swasey *Johnny Bruce Lewis *Jonathan Brooks - Briggs Officer (ep36), Additional Voices *Jonathan Osborne - Richard (ep50), Additional Voices *Josh Grelle *Josh Martin *Julie Mayfield *Justin Cook *Kaleb Gray *Kate Oxley *Kris Luce Mark *Kristi Bingham *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Hebert *Laura Bailey *Leah Clark *Leslie Houston *Luci Christian *Lucy Todd - Briggs Doctor (ep34), Doctor's Wife (ep44) *Maeghan Albach *Mariela Ortiz *Mark Stoddard - Shopkeeper, Additional Voices *Martha Harms *Mary Morgan *Micah Solusod - Ishvalan Boy (ep18) *Michael Chinnici *Michael Serrecchia *Michael Turner *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial - Banks Bank Clerk (ep44), Additional Voices *Newton Pittman *Orion Pitts *Pam Dougherty *Patrick Seitz *Phil Parsons *Regan Adair *Rich Stott *Rick Vandeveerdonk *Robert McCollum - Scar's Brother *Roberto Colin *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Sean Schemmel *Shelley Black - Telephone Operator (ep10) *Shelton Windham *Stephanie Sheh - Brosh's Little Sister (ep49) *Steve Powell *T.A. Taylor *Tia Ballard *Tiffany Grant *Tony Patterson *Tyler Walker *Tyson Rinehart *Viktor Walker *Z Charles Bolton 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Caitlin Glass - Sarah Rockbell (ep22) Gallery Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Part Two 2010 Blu-Ray Cover.PNG|Part 2 Blu-Ray Cover Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Part Three 2010 Blu-Ray Cover.PNG|Part 3 Blu-Ray Cover Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Part Four 2011 Blu-Ray Cover.PNG|Part 4 Blu-Ray Cover Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Part Five 2011 Blu-Ray Cover.PNG|Part 5 Blu-Ray Cover Category:Anime Category:2010 Anime